


A Soul Without a Body, a Body Without a Soul

by Agent3Novi



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chaos Ensues, Chara and Ves arrive in Hometown, Crossover, Flavor Text Narrator Chara (Undertale), Gen, The discarded vessel is sentient, Void-born-vessel, What-If, prequel to another thing I wrote, yet also souless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: Discarded doesn't mean destroyed,right?--(Or a dead narrator finds a discarded character and proceeds to ruin the timeline)





	A Soul Without a Body, a Body Without a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden inspiration = this, _thing_.
> 
> Enjoy!

"How would you like to make a deal?"  


The void surrounded them, its darkness ever-encompassing. The two of them floated aimlessly, a ghost and a mysterious being that had shown up not a few days prior.  


The being looked at the ghost, "What is a 'deal'?"  


The ghost stared at them incredulously, "Y-you don't know what a _deal_ is?"  


"I was created three days, two hours, and twelve seconds ago and spent all my time floating in here completely alone, I don't know a lot of things." The being's words would have seemed like sarcasm, if not for the naive and confused look on their face.  


"I... Okaaaaay then," The ghost face-palmed, "A 'deal' is an agreement between people to trade something like an object or a favor, _happy?_ "  


If the being had a face, they would have been grinning, "I am very happy now, thank you."  


" _Greaaaaat_ ," The ghost clapped their hands together, the movement jostling their necklace, "now on to the actual deal, I hear you're looking for a SOUL?"  


"I am a vessel created to hold a SOUL, if do not have one, then what am I?"  


"..." the ghost twitched, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, you're in luck, I know how to _find_ a SOUL, even a particular one if you need to be specific."  


The vessel nodded, "What about what you need?"  


"hm?"  


"It's a 'deal', isn't it? What do I need to give to you for you to find my creator's SOUL?"  


"Why do you need your _creator_ 's SOUL, aren't you looking for _yours_?"  


"Theirs was the SOUL I was made to hold, that is why."  


The ghost shrugged, "Okay, sure." They grew serious, "Anyways, what I need from you is your physicality, I need you to head off into this particular world and do some stuff for me."  


"Because you can't do it yourself?"  


They nodded, "Pretty much, boy do you learn fast."  


"Thank you. What are the full terms of the deal?"  


The ghost chuckled a bit, "Cutting right to the quick, ain't ya? Alright, I let you out of this-" They gestured at the unending darkness, "-void and help you find that SOUL, in exchange, do me a favor while you're out."  


The vessel tilted its head, "What kind of favor?"  


"You'll find out when you need to."  


The vessel thought for a bit, floating aimlessly through the emptiness. The ghost drifted alongside them, getting more and more annoyed by the second.  


"Tick-tock, _Grayscale_ , I can _always_ just go ask someone el-"  


The vessel interrupted by sticking its hand in the ghost's face, "You have a 'deal'."  


The ghost grinned a little too widely as they grasped the vessel's hand, "Glad to hear it."  


As they shook hands, the void suddenly became a lot thicker, pressing in. The endless darkness seemed to slowly fade to a light blue as the vessel gazed upwards. The -- sky, an imprint of a memory supplied -- danced with sparkling lines of light, reflecting upon all that bellow it. Something brushed by the vessel's face, a glance, it was a long-thin-green-thing -- seaweed. It's back hit against something both hard and soft and sent up swirling clouds of grey -- sand it seemed.  


"As much as I _also_ enjoy chilling at the bottom of a lake," The ghost's voice broke the vessel's train of thought (also, a space like this was called a 'lake', how fascinating), "we should probably get out of here before you drown."  


The vessel stirred up more sand-clouds, "How do I do that?"  


"You _swim_ dummy."  


That word brought up some forgotten instinct within the vessel -- _cup the hands - kick the legs - swing the arms - press the arrow-keys to move_ \-- and they kicked off of the sand -- seabed -- and began swimming upwards.  


...  


"... damn, this lake must be deeper than I thought it was. Or _maybe_ you just suck at swimming." The ghost commented when at the ten-minute-mark, the vessel was only about halfway to the light -- the surface.  


That word came with conflicting imprinted memories, one of a simple definition and the other with -- _falling - flowers - "Howdy!" - lies - "My child..." - burning - "kiddo..." - cold - "HUMAN!" - warm - "Punk!" - sharp - "Y-you..." - heat - "Young one..." - flowers - betrayal - "Best friend..." - redemption - light - sun - air - **freedom**... --_  


The vessel decided it was best not to dwell on it. Though...  


"What is my name?"  


"Huh?" The ghost sounded surprised.  


"No... what is your name?"  


"..." The vessel could sense the unease from the ghost, "... it's not important."  


Three quarters of the way there now, "A name is important, I wish to know yours."  


"..." Though the vessel couldn't see, the ghost smiled a bit, "...Chara."  


"That is a nice name."  


The two traveled (swam and drifted) in a relaxing silence from there. The brightness of the sur- the _sky_ seemed to get brighter and more encompassing the closer and closer they got. The vessel could feel the warmth of the light -- _"we call that the sun"_ \-- on its cold body. So close _, so close they could almost-_  


"Ves."  


"Huh?"  


They broke through the surface of the water.  


"Ves," the ghost - Chara - repeated, "That's your name," They turned sheepish, " _that is, if you want it..._ "  


"I do," the water undulated around them, "Thank you."  


"...you're welcome."  


They both gazed up at the orange trees and the white coulds and the blinding sun. In the distance, they could hear the clamor of people going about their daily lives. A path led from the lakeside and into the forest, seemingly in the direction of those people.  


"Well, 'you ready for some adventure?" The ghost asked, grinning and peering down at their companion.  


"I certainly am," they replied, filled with renewed determination as they swam towards the shore of a new world.  


**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this story continues over at [Void-Born-Vessel](https://void-born-vessel.tumblr.com/)! Check it out if you want more :D
> 
> Hope that you enjoyed and now thank you and have a good day!


End file.
